Priority: Holiday Cheer
by Sereneffect
Summary: The holidays are fast approaching, and with the threat of imminent destruction removed, the only question left unanswered is how best to spend them. Post-Reapers, barely AU (maybe?). Fluffy Oneshot.


**Merry Christ-Hannukah-Mas! Or a belated Bodhi Day, if you're Buddhist like my roommate! I had the idea for something really fluffy for the holidays and it just grew and grew... This is basically a prequel to my other piece "Worth Fighting For", if you're interested. It stands alone, but together it's just a big fluffy mess of feels. Enjoy!**

**Greenyoda987 is the best for putting up with me and switching between the ridiculous numbers of stories I ask her to help me with. And for all of the hours she's had to work this holiday.**

Note: This mentions Christmas a lot, not because I firmly believe any part of the Christian faith, but because the holiday has become much more widely secular.

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Garrus asked, bundling his jacket a bit tighter around himself. It was no secret how he felt about the cold—and Shepard usually agreed with him—so it remained to be seen why they were walking around in the miserable cold while there was snow—glorified _frozen_ _water_—falling from the sky. Shepard smiled at him over her scarf and shoved her hands deeper into her pockets. He could see the puffs of her breath in the air as they kept walking, snow crunching quietly under their boots.

"I told you, Garrus, we need a Christmas tree!" Her eyes were sparkling and he could see that even despite the cold, she was enjoying this. Tiny snowflakes clung to her hair and eyelashes, sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. "And we want a fresh one."

"Why does that—" He immediately stopped speaking as the scent of pine practically assaulted him. They'd rounded a corner and walked right into one of many vendors purveying the apparently-popular plants. "Never mind."

"Come on," she laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the rows and rows of trussed up trees, and he gave no resistance. He knew she still had a slight limp when she walked, and on some days it was even painful, but she'd never say so. So, he let her tow him around, looking at one tree after another with no obvious differences between them.

"Too tall… Too short… That whole side is bare… Too skinny…"

"Shepard, what _exactly_ are we looking for in this… Uh, Christening Tree?"

"Christmas," she corrected him automatically, carefully balancing another tree with one hand as she tried to look at it from afar. "Hold this." She thrust it at him and he caught it awkwardly, shooting her a curious glance as she appraised her find. "Yup, that's it. The perfect Christmas tree."

Garrus wasn't really sure how this one was any different than the others, except that it was _heavy_, and his hands were now sticky. Eugh, plant sap. "If you say so, but why do we need a tree, again? And where are you going to put it?"

"In the house!" She grinned broadly and tugged her gloves off, passing a credit chit to the otherwise-uninterested attendant; he looked just as ambivalent on the issue as Garrus felt.

"So… why are we putting a tree in the house? I mean… It's a tree… Don't they go outside?" Maybe he was missing why these… Christmas trees were special, but putting a giant plant-tree thing inside didn't seem to make sense.

Shepard just laughed, accepting her chit back and moving so she was standing directly in front of him again. "It's a _Christmas_ tree, Garrus. We put it up inside, decorate it with lights and ornaments, and then put presents under it for friends and family. Then everyone opens presents on Christmas day." She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed the underside of his jaw. "It's a silly human holiday, but it's nice. Come on, I'll explain at home."

* * *

Shepard handed him a steaming mug with a bright smile as he stood from his place on the ground, regarding their handiwork carefully. He had to admit, there was something… festive about the tree with lights and shiny decorations. Absently, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side, leaning to kiss the top of her head. She laughed quietly and looked up at him.

"So, Christmas," he prompted, nodding toward the tree.

"Oh, well, it's not really about the tree… I mean, originally, the whole holiday started because some omnipotent bearded guy in the sky said that he would send his son to save the world. His son, Jesus Christ, was supposedly born on Christmas." She shrugged. "Some people still believe that, and there are a bunch of other religions that believe in some variation of God, or the Maker, or whatever. But I just… I like the holidays." She smiled and shook her head. "It's probably silly, but the holiday season has always been when families come together, people are kinder, more generous… There are a lot of songs about how it's the 'most wonderful time of the year', just because everyone is a little happier, nicer." She looked up at him with a lopsided grin. "It's just nice, you know? After everything…"

He gave her shoulders a squeeze and matched her smile with one of his own. "It's not silly." After the Reapers, and everything they had lost and given up, the people they would never see again, this Christmas thing sounded really nice. "So, I imagine there's a party, or something."

"Lots of them, actually. People have Christmas parties all through the month, but the real holiday is Christmas day, when people exchange gifts, eat huge meals together and just… enjoy the company." She sipped from her own mug. "We could probably have one… Invite everyone over for Christmas. It would be nice to see them."

Garrus nodded. That was true… He wouldn't mind seeing the old _Normandy_ crew again. They had scattered after the Reapers had fallen, and a holiday like this—centered around friends and family—didn't seem like a bad idea. "We can do that. If you want, I mean."

Shepard chewed her lip as she thought and he couldn't help the glow of warmth in his heart. He loved her more than he could ever say. He couldn't imagine his life without her by his side, even with her strange human habits and traditions. He'd gladly learn about each and every one to make her happy.

"We could… It's a bit short notice, though."

"Oh?"

"Well, yeah. It's Christmas eve."

"Oh…" And yet, he _wanted_ it to work. It would make her happy, and anything was worth that. "I'll see what I can do."

She practically jumped, turning to face him with an absolutely joyous expression on her face. "Really? Garrus, that… That would be wonderful!" She threw her arms around him and it was a wonder he hadn't spilled his drink on her; he put his free arm around her with a light chuckle.

"Anything for you. I'll start making calls. I don't know what else we'd need to do anyway, so that's going to be up to you."

Shepard laughed. "I coordinated a multi-species counterattack. I think I can pull a Christmas party together." She lifted up onto her toes and planted a kiss on his brow. "You're the best. I… I need to shop. I need to get food, and drinks, and… Decorations! We need more decorations. And music." She looked around frantically for a moment and he laughed.

"Go. I'll call everyone."

She flashed him another smile, gave him one last peck on the cheek and ran out, still pulling on her jacket as the door closed behind her. For a second, he had to just shake his head and smile. If anyone had told him that there was an energetic young woman under that hard exterior he would have laughed, but knowing Shepard—_his_ Shepard—he knew better now. She was almost like a child sometimes, so easily pleased and flighty, yet he knew why: she had grown up early. The destruction of Mindoir had aged her quickly, and once she had joined the Alliance, she had lost those years of her youth. 32, and she suddenly found herself responsible for the entire galaxy for the third time… A responsibility she had never shirked or failed to keep. Without that pressure on her now, Garrus was happy to see this carefree side of her finally coming out.

Right, calls. He was supposed to call their friends. He pulled up his omnitool and started looking through the list of names. Well, if there was one person he knew could party…

"James? Hey, listen, you know about this Christmas thing, right?"

"Are you kiddin', Scars? Course I do! _Feliz Navidad_, my friend! Why?"

"Shepard wants to have a party on Christmas. You know, see everyone again, after everything we've all been through. I think it's a good idea."

"Amen to that, _amigo_. Lemme see what the _chica_ thinks, but I will definitely be there." There was a brief pause before James spoke again. "Hey, uh… What're you gettin' Shepard for Christmas?"

Garrus started, mouth opening and closing a few times before he spoke. Gifts… Shepard had mentioned gifts… Oh, Spirits, he hadn't even thought of that. "I don't know…"

"Well, my friend, you want to get on that! If anyone deserves a merry Christmas, it's Lola."

* * *

Shepard emerged triumphantly from yet another store, bags balanced on her arms, with a huge smile on her face. Christmas… It was surreal to finally have something so… normal. The snow was still falling as she wove her way through the crowded streets of the small town they had moved to. She was always grateful Garrus had agreed to remain on Earth—she knew it wasn't easy to be so far from his family—but it seemed they weren't the only ones. Earth had become home to so many aliens after that fateful day in London that it wasn't so hard to find more exotic items and cuisine on a main street. And, for the first time, there seemed to be no conflict—no animosity, no old grudges—between the races. Everyone could finally live in harmony.

'_Tis the season_, she thought happily, ducking under a brightly lit overhang to get out of the snow. It was getting late, she realized as shops began closing up. She should probably head back…

"Oh, I know, Maria, but I just don't know what else to do. We were able to find temporary homes for all of the children for the holiday, but… Well, he's just so young and…"

"You don't want him to get the wrong idea. That it's permanent."

"Yes…"

Shepard turned slightly, catching bits of the conversation behind her, and her brow furrowed. No one should be alone on Christmas…

"Lila, I'll stay at the orphanage with him. Don't worry about it. Go home to your family."

"Maria, you don't have to do that…"

"Please, I insist." The older of the two women smiled. "Everyone should be with family for the holiday."

Shepard's thoughts exactly. But before she could say anything, the two women were gone and she sighed. She had other things to deal with. Like a Christmas party to make happen.

* * *

"I know it's late, Liara, but I didn't know! So help me out: what does one buy their significant other for Christmas?" Garrus covered his face with one hand and sighed. _Their significant other who has never kept or valued anything materialistic other than her Widow and who _also _spent the last three years giving away everything she had to give – including her own life – to the rest of the galaxy._

"Well… I know most human women like jewelry. But…"

"Shepard's not like most human women," he finished for her.

"Right, but…" She seemed to be thinking and Garrus waited. "Garrus, have you thought of… settling down?"

He raised a browplate that she couldn't see. "I thought we had. We've got a house together on Earth. We've been together through a lot, Liara, and I don't think that's going to change. We're about as 'settled down' as it can get."

He could almost hear her smile. "Not quite."

When she didn't elaborate, he huffed out a breath. "You're going to have to explain that to me."

"Humans are very drawn to the idea of two people bound together for the rest of their lives by love. They just have a more official way of looking at it. Two people like you and Shepard—who have been together for so long and so much in love—usually get married."

"Married?" That sounded… complicated.

"Oh, don't sound so nervous. You two are practically married already, you just don't know it. This just makes it… official. Well, not really." She laughed. "It's very romantic, Garrus. Usually, one person will propose the marriage to the other. With a ring."

"A ring?"

"Not just any ring: an engagement ring. Basically, it symbolizes the commitment of the two people to be with each other forever. There's usually a marriage ceremony later, where a simpler ring—a wedding band—is given to each. But the engagement ring is often flashy, meant to show how well one partner knows the other. Traditionally, human men would propose to their women, although now that any two people can marry regardless of gender, that varies."

"So… I should find an engagement ring."

"Yes. They're usually diamond rings. If you ask for an engagement ring, any jeweler will know what you're looking for. Just find one that really makes you think 'Shepard'." She sounded so smug he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Ok, so I just… give it to her and ask?"

"No!" He could hear something fall to the ground on her end as she yelled quickly. "No, no. There's a way you have to go about it."

* * *

Shepard shouldered the door open and set down the spoils of her trip with a huff. A triumphant grin pulled at her lips as she stomped the snow from her boots and glanced around. The house was oddly empty, however; they had bought a rather large house, considering it was just the two of them—with plenty of spare rooms and open space—but they _had_ always talked about kids. She stared in confusion for a moment before her eyes found the note, hastily scrawled and left on the kitchen counter.

_Shepard, needed to get a few things. Will be back. Everyone is in. –G_

She chuckled and carefully began unpacking the bags. Really, she didn't mind. It gave her a chance to think. As she settled the plethora of hors d'ouvres and ingredients—in both levo and dextro—into the refrigerator, her thoughts wandered back to the conversation she'd overheard. Deep in her gut, she knew what she wanted to do: she had been that orphan once, she wanted to give him a home. Whoever he was, he deserved a family and what better time than Christmas?

Would Garrus want a kid? Sure, they had obliquely talked about their future and kids being involved but… Was he ready for that? Sure, they lived together, they'd taken the Reapers down together… A kid was another thing entirely…

God, how would she even bring that up?

She grimaced and shoved a bottle of dual-chirality champagne into the door shelf. She was never good at starting tough conversations… A case of beer barely fit into the remaining space, and a few bottles of wine balanced precariously on the edges of the shelves. She closed the door quickly before any of it had a chance to fall out, leaning back against it with a contemplative expression.

Was this even a conversation they could have?

The door opened and she peered around the corner as Garrus came in, shaking snow from his fringe. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and went to greet him.

"Hey."

He jumped, hands coming out of his pockets quickly and she laughed. "Hey yourself. I didn't think you'd be back yet."

"Oh, I'm quite the power shopper when I have a mission," she replied, shrugging. He chuckled, sliding his jacket off and she moved to stand beside him. "So, where did you go?"

For a second, he panicked. He wanted to surprise her—the little box was still in the pocket of his jacket—and for a second he couldn't think of what to tell her. "I, uh… You mentioned music, so I went to go see what I could find." It wasn't a lie. And on his way back he _had_ stopped to find Christmas music; apparently, it was something that was in high demand, because the man selling the tracks had directed him to a staggering collection. "They're going to be sent directly here. We can play them over the sound system."

"That's great." When he had hung the garment, she took both of his still-cold hands in hers. Now or never. "Garrus, how do you feel about kids?"

What… What? His mind struggled to regain traction and for a second, he stood there dumbly, mandibles flicking back and forth. "I, uh… I mean. I would… Yeah. With you. Yeah. But…" He coughed awkwardly and tried again. "Sure, Shepard, but… What brought this on?"

"Oh, uh." She actually blushed, looking down at her feet for a second. "I may have… uh, unintentionally overheard…"

"So you were eavesdropping."

She snorted and gave him a pointed look for his insolence, but still smiled. It had broken the ice a bit. "I overheard some women talking. From the sound of it, they worked at an orphanage and there's one kid without a home or a family and…" She ran her thumbs of his fingers for a second. "Everyone deserves a family on Christmas," she finally whispered, not looking at him.

He felt his heart stumble and pulled a hand free of hers to cradle her face. Oh, Shepard… His silly, taciturn, compassionate Shepard… "You're right, they do." He knew he loved this woman for a reason. "So what were you thinking?"

She leaned her face into his touch, a soft smile pulling one corner of her mouth. "Sounded like she would be there all night. If we're lucky—"

"Let's go."

She blinked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He smiled, grabbing both of their coats. "Come on. It's still Christmas eve, isn't it?" Shepard could only nod and he laughed. "Plenty of time."

The trip back into town was a blur, yet as they stood on the steps to the orphanage, the sign on its door reading "Closed for Christmas", Shepard felt her throat tighten. She was scared. Was _she_ ready to be a parent? Garrus squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. He knew that she had spent two years in a place like this. But that was in the past and she put her shoulders back before raising her hand and knocking. Seconds ticked by with no answer and she began to wonder if maybe she had heard wrong, maybe there wasn't—

The door opened a crack and an older woman peered out. "Can I help you two?" she asked, obviously confused and Shepard managed a small smile.

"Yes, I…" For a second, she couldn't get the words out and Garrus put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I overheard you talking, earlier in town. Maria, right?" When she nodded, Shepard continued, "I lived in an orphanage like this after… when I was younger, so I know..." She paused, blinking quickly as her eyes started to burn. This wasn't supposed to be about _her_. "I know what it's like to not have a family. Especially at this time of year and—"

"And you want to do for someone else what someone else did for you?"

Shepard shook her head and Garrus moved so he had one arm around her shoulders. "What I wish someone _had_ done for me."

For a second, the woman seemed confused, then her eyes went wide and she opened the door completely. "Oh… Oh my, you're… You're…"

"Yeah…" Shepard let a small grimace come to her face before smiling again. "Me. Can we…?"

"Yes! Oh, please, come in." She stepped back to let them enter before shutting the door. "And you must be… Oh! My goodness." Her hands fluttered uselessly for a moment until she settled for setting them both over her heart. "Oh, he idolizes you two. And you're really…"

"Yes, ma'am," Garrus replied, giving Shepard's shoulders another squeeze.

"Oh!" She smiled and took each of their hands, her eyes shining. "I prayed for someone like you. I prayed but I never expected, and… Oh!" Suddenly, she hugged them both, letting out a quiet sob. "You're a Christmas miracle. Please, this way. He'll be thrilled to meet the both of you."

As she led them through the small building, Shepard gripped Garrus's hand tightly. She actually didn't know what to expect. This had all been so spur of the moment, she didn't even know what to expect. This boy… How old was he? Who had his parents been? Was he of the same species as either of them? Garrus seemed to feel her nervousness and leaned his head down just enough to whisper in her ear.

"We can do this. No matter what."

That made her smile. Yeah, they could. They could do anything, no matter what. Together. They would always have that. Maria opened a door for them and after a brief glance, they stepped through. A turian boy, barely five years old, sat on one of the many beds, his knees drawn up to his chest as he stared out the window. Either he hadn't heard them enter, or he didn't care and after a moment, Maria stepped in.

"Kaius, there are two people here to see you."

The boy didn't turn. "Why?"

"They want you to go home with them."

"Like the other kids?" For a moment, Shepard was stunned by how smart he was, just how much he knew. And then it struck her how lonely that would make a kid. Especially one so young. And for a second, it physically hurt. She stepped closer, pulling her hand from Garrus's to crouch beside him. Still, he didn't look and she smiled gently.

"No," she said, making him start, "to be a part of our family."

For a second, Kaius only stared at her, blue eyes wide as saucers. He looked so much like Garrus… "You… You're Commander Shepard. And…" He looked up to the door and squeaked. "You're Garrus Vakarian."

Garrus chuckled and came over, crouching beside Shepard. "That's us. So, what do you say? Would you want to come—"

"Yes!" he blurted out, immediately covering his mouth. "Sorry."

Shepard only laughed, a small wince only showing that old injuries made her knees ache. "Don't be." She looked back toward the woman in the doorway, trying to discreetly cover her tears with one hand. "Is there anything we need to do? Anything we can take all of his belongings in?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," she sniffled, "I'll have them sent to your home tonight. I… Oh, Kaius, isn't this wonderful?"

The young boy looked up at them both reverently and nodded, mandibles twitching against his face. "You're going to be my parents?" he finally asked quietly, sliding off the bed to stand in front of them.

Shepard's heart jumped up into her throat and she nodded, putting her hands on his shoulders. "As long as you want us to be." Before she could react, he threw his arms around her neck, burying his face against her collarbone and she bundled him in her arms. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally escaped, leaving silent trails down her cheeks.

As Garrus watched them, holding so tightly onto each other, he realized that there had always been some part of Shepard that hurt over her past. Yet holding that boy—their son—it had begun to heal. When they separated and she looked up at him, his heart melted a little and he found himself turning the small box in his pocket over in his fingers. It was perfect.

"Would you like to see your home?" he finally managed as Shepard stood, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. Kaius nodded furiously and Garrus smiled, scooping the boy up and settled him on his hip. He was small—too small, to be healthy, Garrus thought—but there was no doubt in the retired sniper's mind that it was nothing a loving home couldn't fix. "Come on then." As they started for the door, Kaius reached for Maria and they paused.

"Don't cry, Miss Maria…" he started, but she took his hand and shook her head.

"Don't start, young man. I am happy to see you so happy, and don't you dare think otherwise. This is the best Christmas present I could have gotten. Now go." She took a breath before addressing Shepard, "I'll have the paperwork sent to you, Commander. Merry Christmas."

Shepard nodded, taking Garrus's free hand again. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

As soon as the door had opened, Kaius had balked, glancing over his shoulder as if he expected someone to be there, or for it all to disappear. A small, sad smile touched Shepard's expression, knowing just how surreal he must think it was, and nodded toward the living room.

"You wanna come in?"

He jumped, shoving his hands into his pockets, but nodded sheepishly, following Garrus in like a miniature shadow. "Can I call you Mom and Dad?" he asked quietly, stopping in front of the Christmas tree to stare up at it. Garrus knelt beside him, following his gaze.

"If you want," he replied, "Maria told you about Christmas?"

Kaius nodded. "The orphanage didn't have the money to decorate or anything, but they got each of us a new winter coat. Maria always says that it's the best time of year, and it's meant to be about friends and family." After a second he looked up at them, "A lot of kids lost parents in the war. But you ended it."

Maybe she was crazy, but Shepard would swear the young boy standing in their home had a soul much older than any child should have. "Not just us. Everyone did." When Kaius gave her a skeptical look, Garrus chuckled.

"I say the same thing to her all the time." That made the boy giggle and Shepard rolled her eyes theatrically.

"Alright, alright you two," she grumbled, humor showing in her face. "Do you want to see your room?"

Kaius's eyes went wide. "I get a room?"

"Of course!" She gestured down the lone hallway with a sweep of her arm. "Shall we?" He followed her into the larger of the spare rooms, looking around with wide eyes until she finally asked, "What do you think? We can change the colors, if you like. Or move furniture around?"

After a moment of silence, he looked up at her. "This is all mine?"

Shepard was stunned for a moment, glancing to where Garrus stood, leaning against the doorframe before dropping down to her knees again. "Yeah," she finally managed, swallowing thickly, "It's all yours."

Again, she found herself suddenly wrapped in small, grateful arms and gladly returned the embrace, looking up to her other half. Garrus couldn't help but smile, thinking of just what he wanted to say when the time came.

* * *

Christmas classics drifted through the house as Shepard shoved the bottle of champagne into a bucket of ice. Kaius watched from his seat atop the counter, his little brow furrowed slightly.

"So Lieutenant Vega isn't really eight feet tall? And he doesn't really eat bad kids for dinner?"

Shepard burst out laughing, shaking her head. "No! No, no. He's normal sized. Well, mostly. And he doesn't eat kids. And call him James, he doesn't go by Lieutenant anymore," she said with a wide smile. It was funny to hear the legends of her crew parroted by someone so young and starry-eyed; she shouldn't have been surprised but it was still entertaining all the same. And Kaius was so desperate to hear anything about them—Shepard, Garrus, or the crew—that she didn't have the heart to stop him. He had been so convinced they weren't real, he had asked to sleep with them and Shepard, being the big softy she'd turned into, agreed.

Garrus looked up from the datapad he'd been reading from the couch with a smirk. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I saw little bones down near his bunk…"

"Garrus!" Shepard admonished at Kaius's horrified expression.

"What?"

The doorbell rang and she rolled her eyes. "I'll get it." Before the door was fully opened, she was seized around the waist with an energetic hug, the squeal all but giving away the perpetrator. "Nice to see you too, Tali."

"Shepard! Oh, you look so good! I—Oh. Who's this?" She tilted her head slightly, looking down and Shepard followed suit; Kaius shrunk back a little, peering around Shepard's leg curiously and she smiled.

"Kaius, this is Tali Zorah vas _Normandy_. She—"

"Helped you stop the geth and the Collectors, and then the Reapers after you freed Rannoch," he finished for her, stepping out from behind her, but keeping one hand on her leg.

"Right," she laughed. In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised; from what she had gathered, he had all but obsessed over the _Normandy _and her crew. "Tali, this is Kaius, he… Well, we…"

"They're my parents now," he proclaimed proudly, beaming up at her and she felt her heart flip. Yup, she was a big ol' softy.

"Really? Well, aren't you lucky!" He nodded and Tali extended a hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Kaius Shepard, er, Vakarian. Uh…" She looked to Shepard helplessly but Shepard only held up her hands. She didn't even know either. "He does look a great deal like Garrus…"

Kaius looked elated. "Really?"

Shepard's smile softened and Tali nudged her with an elbow knowingly. "Oh yeah, put those blue marks on you and I'll be calling you Gunnery Officer Vakarian by the end of the night! Come on Gunny, watch my six!"

With a squeal, the boy took off after her and Shepard covered her mouth to hide her laugh as Tali snuck up and stole Garrus's datapad before tossing it to Kaius. Garrus stared bewilderedly at his empty hand for a minute before raising one browplate at the quarian.

"Nice to see you too, Tali," he drawled, smiling as she hugged him over the back of the couch.

"Um… may we come in?" Shepard spun, throwing her arms open to greet her friends.

"Ash! James! Please!" She stepped aside for them to enter and a little squeak sounded over her shoulder.

"He's gonna eat me!" Shepard felt her face flush and James stared at her bewilderedly.

"Ok, so I have two questions, Lola. When did you get a kid, and why does he think I'm going to eat him?" James finally asked, as he handed her bottle of very expensive tequila. "We can open that later," he added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Garrus has been telling stories," she huffed, smiling over her shoulder, "And we sort of adopted Kaius yesterday. Last night, actually. It just… happened. The paperwork's still—" She was silenced by a bear hug that nearly knocked the wind out of her and Ashley smiled apologetically. "Easy, James. No cybernetics anymore, remember?"

"Right, sorry Lola. But good for you. It suits you."

Shepard chuckled. "Well, feel free to mingle, or whatever. There are drinks and hors d'ouvres in the kitchen, if you want." She grabbed James's arm and whispered, "I recommend convincing our son that you won't _actually_ eat him."

James merely laughed. "Sure thing, boss."

Shepard shut the door and went to set the bottle of tequila on the counter. For a moment, she merely watched their friends greet each other, smiling and laughing and happily embracing each other. Garrus and James shook hands with wide grins and she could almost feel the snarky comments threatening to slip out of them both. It was almost like old times… Another ring of the bell drew her attention and she opened it.

"Hello, Shepard," the asari greeted with a pretty smile that Shepard returned, "May I come in?"

"Of course, Liara, please."

Liara inclined her head as she entered, but stopped short, surprise written on her face. But soon, a knowing smile pulled at her lip and she shot the human woman a pointed glance. "I always knew you had a soft spot."

Shepard hummed her agreement. "That obvious, huh?"

"Not really. But I'm not surprised." She chuckled as Kaius sat on top of James chest, looking triumphant while the burly Marine played dead, with Ashley trying not to laugh just behind them. "He seems to be taking to this well, considering."

"Yeah, well… It helps that he knows everything about us." She held up a hand when Liara opened her mouth. "Everything. About the whole crew. Apparently we were kind of his idols… Who knew?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really, but… Well, I never thought it would be _my_ kid. Or that I'd have a kid. But… It feels good."

"I have no doubt." Liara's smile widened a bit as Garrus came over to greet her. "I trust you're well?"

"Of course," he replied, putting an arm around Shepard, "Although, I did want your opinion on something, if you have a minute?"

Something in the way he said it made Liara's eyes brighten and she nodded quickly. "Of course. If you'll excuse us, Shepard?"

For a second, Shepard considered being put out, but decided against it and instead went to join their friends in her living room. James had escaped and now Kaius sat in Tali's lap, playing with her omnitool. At her approach, he immediately smiled and scrambled to sit beside her.

"That's Doctor T'Soni, isn't it? The Shadow Broker," he whispered, eyes wide as he watched the asari.

Shepard smirked. "Yeah, but she prefers Liara. Aunt Liara, if you'd like. Just like Tali could be Aunt Tali, or Uncle James and Aunt Ashley?"

James snorted from his place on the other end of the couch. "Way to make us sound old, Lola," he groused with a smile, but she just rolled her eyes. It wasn't a denial or a refusal, and that was all she needed to hear.

"Really?"

"Really really," she replied, "They can all be your family, if you want. I already consider them mine." A decidedly girlish gasp caught her attention and she looked up as Liara smacked both hands over her mouth, looking apologetically at Garrus as he shoved something into his pocket. What on Earth was that about? Her brow furrowed slightly, but she didn't have time to give it a lot of thought before Tali tapped her shoulder.

"Wrex and Grunt send their regards," the quarian said, looking at her omnitool, "Apparently things on Tuchanka have been _very_ busy."

Shepard smiled. "I'm not surprised."

"Urdnot Wrex?" Kaius asked, "And Urdnot Grunt? The krogan?" At Shepard's nod his eyes grew wide. "Did you really kill a thresher maw on foot on Tuchanka with Grunt? And did you and Wrex really kill a Reaper by throwing the biggest thresher maw _ever_ at it?" he babbled quickly and Shepard held up her hands.

"Slow down, slow down. Yes, we took down the thresher maw, for Grunt's Rite of Passage. That's all. The Reaper… Well, we didn't really throw Kalross at it so much as she just kind of showed up where we called her…"

"And luckily she didn't eat us in the process," Ashley chimed in from the kitchen, "The beer fair game, skipper?"

"Knock yourself out, Ash. Well, not literally…" Shepard trailed off with a wicked grin that made the other woman groan.

"I hate you."

"I hate you…" Shepard prompted and Kaius covered his mouth to stifle his giggles.

"Ma'am," Ash finished, smiling as she returned and handed one of the bottles to James. He grinned at her and popped the top off with one hand.

"Those aren't meant to twist off," Shepard informed him politely and he laughed.

"Oops?" He did the same for Ashley's and took a large swig, making Shepard shake her head. Kaius could only stare at him in disbelief before shrinking closer to Shepard's side, burrowing his head just under her arm.

"You're not helping," Shepard informed him tartly, but there was no malice in it and Ashley snorted.

"Trust me, kid. He's just a big teddy bear," the dark-haired woman said with a smile at the young boy as she sat on the arm of the couch. Tali guffawed inside her helmet and nodded, making the child at Shepard's side relax.

"Aye, _chica_, don't spoil my mojo," James grumbled, sneaking one arm around her hips. Shepard could see her jump and James grin, and Shepard gave him a look of reproach but James's grin just widened. Liara and Garrus returned to their group and Liara settled beside Tali, greeting her with a hug.

"This was a wonderful idea, Shepard," she said with a smile and Shepard nodded.

"We all needed a bit of holiday cheer," she mused, watching Garrus settle a batch of drinks on a tray. Just as he lifted it, the doorbell rang again and he gave her an apologetic look; she just smiled and carefully disengaged herself from Kaius to stand. "I got it." Kaius immediately turned to stare at Liara over Tali's lap with wide, inquisitive eyes.

"Are you really the Shadow Broker?" Shepard heard him ask and Liara sputter for a moment before coughing awkwardly into her hand.

"Well, I… I… Yes, I am, but—"

"That's so _awesome_!"

Shepard laughed quietly to herself as she opened the door, yet her expression immediately changed to one of surprise when she saw the person on her doorstep. "Javik, I didn't expect you."

The prothean seemed to roll his eyes before responding. "I do not understand your primitive holidays, but I am assured it is good for morale. Though I am unsure of the purpose of the decorations and—" He stopped, gaze dropping down and Shepard followed it; Kaius had come to silently stand beside her, one hand holding onto the side of her pants as he looked up at the alien in the doorway. "There is a rogue offspring in your residence, Commander," he informed her bluntly, looking back up to her face.

Shepard fixed him with a meaningful look as she put a hand on Kaius's head. "We adopted him, Javik. He's our son." For a second, he looked surprised and she narrowed her eyes slightly. Hopefully, he got the message: don't go there.

"I see. Well," he replied, opting instead to change the subject, "I was told that it is customary to give gifts, so." He shoved a box into her hands as he stepped around her and toward the living room. For a second, Shepard could only stare at it dumbly, but she recovered quickly, looking up to watch the prothean greet each person in turn, Kaius watching from a few yards behind him with a look of great concentration. He was so curious, Shepard couldn't help the tender smile that spread across her face. It was almost surreal how well he fit into their lives; only one day, and yet it felt like he had always been there. It was so… natural. So comfortable…

She looked back down to the box in her hands and carefully lifted the lid. Immediately, her heart stopped and she felt her hands start to shake. Her throat was tight as she carefully lifted the frame, her eyes burning with the threat of tears. "Admiral David Anderson", it read in beautiful script above a photo of the man in his best dress blues, and mounted beside it, his dogtags—burnt and bent, but whole—hung against the navy mat. How had… She looked back into the group of their friends and found the prothean watching her; he inclined his head respectfully and she managed a small, sad smile. He knew. And she was grateful that he knew. Quickly, she scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to banish the tears attempting to form and set the frame on the mantle, beside the photo they had taken in the apartment he had given her. It was perfect.

"Are you really a prothean?"

Shepard stifled a laugh, turning just in time to catch Javik looking down at the young turian with a mix of surprise and confusion. "I do not understand the purpose of the question."

Kaius tilted his head slightly, watching Javik's two sets of eyes blink placidly. "I thought you'd be taller."

Laughter exploded in the room—James's louder than the rest—and Javik gaped at the child for a moment before smiling. Shepard briefly considered taking a picture—he actually smiled!—but thought better of it as he leaned down to study Kaius anew.

"Looks can be deceiving, small one," Javik replied, "though I thought _you_ would be less observant. I am glad I was wrong. So, who are you?"

Kaius smiled broadly and held out a hand. "Kaius Shepard-Vakarian," he said proudly and Shepard was struck by how much she liked the sound of that. _Shepard-Vakarian…_

Javik took the offered hand and gave it a shake, crouching down so he was the same height. "A pleasure, Kaius. I am Javik. And yes, I am a prothean. But tell me, are you worthy of those names?"

Kaius puffed out his little chest and lifted his chin defiantly. "Tali Zorah has me watch her six, sir. I can keep her safe."

Javik smiled—again!—and nodded. "Then you are truly worthy. Come, small one. We have enemies to face."

Shepard silently thanked the powers-that-be that her crew was so good with children; she couldn't have asked for better. A polite knock came from the door and she threw it open. It could only be…

"Hey, Shepard! Nice pad," the scruffy pilot whistled as he stepped in, brushing snow from his shoulders.

Shepard smiled and hugged him before he could stop her, earning an indignant yelp before turning to embrace the synthetic beside him. "Been keeping him in line, EDI?"

The AI returned her embrace and nodded. "Of course, Shepard. Thank you for inviting us to your home."

"Please, EDI, I'm glad you're both here. Come in! There's food and drinks and—"

"No way!" The tiny ball of energy bolted over, nearly careening into the newcomers in his haste. "You're really a robot!" Shepard smacked a hand over her face and muttered an apology but EDI just smiled. Joker, however, stared with unmasked surprise at the young boy.

"Uh… Commander…?"

"Yes Joker, he's ours. His name is Kaius. Kaius, this is—"

"Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, and EDI, the AI."

Joker blinked at him. "How do you know that? Commander, how does he know that?"

"Don't call me that, Joker," Shepard chided, "And he knows that because he knows everything about the _Normandy_ crew. Apparently we're famous, or something. Who knew?"

"What, like our number one fan?" Joker snorted a laugh, but Kaius nodded energetically.

"I read every extranet article about you. You're the greatest heroes in the galaxy!" He was practically bouncing with excitement and Shepard scooped him up in her arms with a laugh.

"If you say so, kid," Joker replied, hanging up his coat, "I was just along for the ride. The very _bumpy_ and _extremely dangerous_ ride."

EDI regarded him curiously. "But Jeff, you always said that the safest place to be was with Shepard."

"_Safest_, not necessarily _safe_," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now, how is our resident calibrator?"

"Just fine, thanks," Garrus replied, coming up behind Shepard.

"Even without the gun to keep you busy?" Joker pressed.

"I have other things to keep me busy," he replied dryly, looking down to smile at Shepard. She kissed his cheek and Joker made a retching sound.

"Oh, come on. I just got here, and you haven't even gotten me drunk yet."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "In the fridge. EDI, don't let him go too crazy."

The AI shrugged. "I will do my best."

* * *

Laughter echoed through the room as James sang an enthusiastic rendition of "Feliz Navidad" along with the recording, complete with salsa dance. Ashley was almost on the floor, holding her sides and Tali was sprawled across Liara's lap in a helpless, giggling heap. Shepard shook her head as the bulky marine waggled his eyebrows and risked a glance down to the sleeping bundle in her lap; Kaius had dozed off hours before, his head pillowed on her thigh and she had happily let him stay there. Even with the noise, he stayed asleep, and Shepard knew it was from living in a crowded orphanage for so long. Absently, she stroked along the top of his fringe and felt the arm over her shoulders give her a squeeze.

Garrus placed a light kiss on the top of her head as she watched their son sleep. Watching them together warmed his heart, and every time he saw them acting so naturally as mother and son, he knew there was a special part of his heart that they would always have. And every time he caught her watching their son with that smile on her face, he knew that he had made the right decision. He just needed the perfect moment.

"I'm going to take him to bed," Shepard said, carefully lifting the sleeping turian and standing.

Garrus stood as well, snapping out of his reverie. "Ok, we'll be out here."

As soon as she was gone and he heard the door close, he could feel a presence beside him. "Well?"

Liara. He turned the box over in his pocket. "I know. I just need the right moment."

The asari scoffed quietly, setting her hands on her hips. "The woman you love is putting your child to bed. Garrus, I don't think it gets any more perfect. Now ask her already!"

"Ask who what now?" James returned from the kitchen with a fresh beer, wavering only a little on his feet before falling onto the couch beside Ashley.

Tali lifted her head and giggled. "Garrus wants to ask Shepard a _very important_ question," she slurred. Garrus didn't even bother to ask how she knew that.

Ashley's brows shot up and she looked up at him. "Really? Wow, Garrus, I… I never expected…"

"Neither did I. It… I'm still trying to—"

"Sh!" Liara shushed him quickly, jerking her head toward the hallway. Sure enough, Shepard returned, looking more than a little confused to find everyone looking at her.

"Uh…" She paused at the end of the hallway, looking around at the expectant faces that greeted her. "Did I miss something?"

_Now or never_. "Shepard, I…" Garrus stepped forward and took both of her hands in his. "You and I have been through a lot. More than a lot, really, and…" He swallowed thickly and tried again. "The happiest I've been in my life has been with you, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of it with you trying to make you as happy as I am." He could feel all eyes in the room on him, but he didn't care; he only cared about the warm smile that spread across Shepard's face and the way her eyes sparkled in the light of the Christmas tree. "I have never met anyone like you. No one shares your stubbornness, your compassion, or your inexplicable magnetism, and I am lucky to be able to call you mine." A nervous laugh escaped him and he gave her hands a squeeze. "What I'm trying to get at is that I love you." Slowly, he got down on one knee and pulled the box—the box he had agonized over for the entire day—from his pocket. He saw her eyes get wide and held it out to her. "And I would be honored if you would marry me."

For a moment, there was absolute silence—save for the Christmas carols—in the room before Shepard finally found her voice. "I… I…" She wiped her eyes quickly, still smiling. "Yes," she finally laughed, dropping down to hug him fiercely. "Yes, you ridiculous man."

Their friends cheered, and Javik even joined EDI in clapping as they kissed, earning a catcall from a very lopsided Tali. When they separated, they were both smiling and Garrus pressed the box into her hand.

"Open it."

For a second, she paused, staring at it before lifting the lid with trembling fingers. She gasped and looked back to him like she didn't believe it and he chuckled.

"So you like it?"

"I love it." Gingerly, she lifted the ring from the box and slid it on, admiring it in the twinkling light. So, it all made sense now: the nervousness, the secretiveness. And it was one heck of a surprise. The round diamond sparkled in its setting, ringed by smaller stones. The band branched out around it, cradling the gem before twisting back together as it went around. It was beautiful. "I guess he will be a Shepard-Vakarian after all," she laughed quietly and Garrus kissed her cheek.

"I like the sound of that," he replied, helping her stand before pulling her into another tight embrace. Again he kissed her, cradling her cheek in one hand. "Merry Christmas, Shepard."

She rested the side of her head on his shoulder as he walked her back over to the crowd gathered to look at the ring – apparently, jewelry was fascinating to all women, no matter what species. Though, she doubted it was all for the same reason. But they all took their turns admiring it and, after everyone had congratulated the two of them, they sat back down and continued on with the celebration: James kept dancing and eventually dragged Ashley out with him; Liara ended up going to sit next to Javik and started interrogating him about any sort of tradition protheans had that resembled a holiday – though, he adamantly denied the existence of any; Joker's head was pillowed on EDI's shoulder, silently singing along to the songs as she took in their antics with a pleasant smile. Garrus just kept looking down at Shepard – at the mother of their son – and couldn't suppress his grin. This was what he had always wished for, but never dared to actually hope for.

Later that night, after those that were capable of standing had left – James and Ashley crashed on the couch, and Tali curled up in a chair – Shepard poked her head through the door to their son's room, making sure he was still sound asleep. Garrus watched her as she smiled, then silently, carefully closed the door, and he realized he couldn't imagine a better mother for his son – a better partner for him. He'd gotten two of the greatest gifts he could ask for in the course of two days.

He was starting to see what was so special about these holidays.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to tell me if you did!**


End file.
